Laser Tag - Len x Oliver Oneshot
by Oliver-Kagamine
Summary: Len invites Oliver out for laser tag, but their friendly gameplay ends up more embarrassing than they anticipated.


~3rd Person POV~

"Hey, wanna go play laser tag with me? It's half off tomorrow, so I wanted to go."

"Huh? Oh, sure. I don't have anything to do tomorrow anyway."

"Cool! I'll come over to your house around noon and we can walk there then. Sound good?"

"Sure."

Oliver furrowed his eyebrows a bit at the memory of what his best friend, Len Kagamine, had talked to him about yesterday. It had sounded normal to him in the moment, but now that he was thinking back on it, it had kinda sounded like...a date...

"Of course that isn't possible," The bird-loving boy reasoned with himself, his tone a bit more mature than he had expected it to be in the sense of mind and not...puberty or anything.

"But then...why do I feel all jittery...?" He pressed his lips together in a thin line.

Len wasn't one who would think before acting, that part he honestly despised about his friend, but that didn't make the older blond unlikable. There was something about those bright blue eyes and banana scent that he had that just ended up drawing Oliver to him. Maybe that's how they ended up becoming friends anyway... In that case, what did the banana-loving blond think of Oliver? Was it too late to throw the random question at him when it was already ten in the morning?

"Mmn..." Oliver grumbled softly as he picked up his phone, debating whether or not to text Len. It wasn't the easiest decision, upon coming to the conclusion before that he didn't want to be Len's best friend anymore.

Somehow, he ended up texting Len anyway.

Oliver: Len, what do you think of me?

Almost immediately upon hitting the 'send' button, Oliver had wanted to take it back. He had started to mentally panic, but his facial expression remained emotionless as he stared blankly at the screen of his phone. Sometimes it even scared him how well he could hide his emotions.

Len: Haha. What's with that all of a sudden?

Oliver: I was just thinking, and got a bit curious. Sorry.

Now Oliver was panicking about how quickly he had replied. That was a mistake, wasn't it? He probably shouldn't have done that.

Len: It's fine. Let's see... What do I think about Oliver, huh?

Oliver flinched slightly, as he could practically see the smirk on Len's face right now. He looked at the other message.

Len: Well, he's my best friend obviously. Might I add, the best one out there. Really, I don't think I'd be able to function without him.

The bird-loving blond felt his face heat up at that last sentence. "W-what...do you mean b-by that...?" He murmured softly, letting his bangs fall over his one visible eye. He was delusional. Of course Len would only mean it in a friendly way. Nothing more. But...

Oliver: What...does that mean...?

He waited.

There was no reply, and the message wasn't even read. Maybe Len just put his phone away while he got ready or something...? No, by now it was a quarter to eleven... It's hardly even noon...

Oliver sighed, tossing his phone to the side of his bed. There's nothing to wait for anymore. He already knew the answer anyway.

The blond stood up and stretched before heading into the bathroom for a quick shower, a change of bandages, and other necessities before he went to laser tag. Sure, it was a bit much, but it was still...special for him.

However, when he got in the shower, he was unaware of the buzzing phone on his bed.

Len: Um...listen... I know. This probably isn't the best way to tell you... I'm such an idiot, but this was the only way I could bring myself to tell you. Actually, on second thought, scratch that. I'll tell you when we get to laser tag... I'm sorry, I'm such a loser...

By the time he was actually finished with everything in the bathroom, his mother called to him from downstairs.

"Oliver! Your friend is here!"

"Coming!" Oliver shouted back as he rapidly dried his hair in a towel. How his hair was still wet, he didn't know. But luckily, everything else was finished, except for the fact that he didn't have time to brush his hair...

"A-ah... Oliver..." Len fidgeted nervously when the younger blond ran downstairs. "H-hello..."

"Huh? What's up with you? Cat got your tongue?" Oliver laughed playfully as he grabbed onto Len's wrist and ran out the door shouting, "Bye Mom!"

"H-hey, wait...!" Len staggered a bit as Oliver pulled him along to the laser tag. He seemed a bit awkward at first, but the older boy soon went back to his normal, crazy, weird self.

Once they had got there, both of the blond boys paid for their paddle-like 'tickets', as they were called, and waited patiently in line for their turn.

"Nickname please," the woman working the counter asked, smiling kindly at Oliver. She kinda gave of a motherly feel... Then again, she was a bit scary as well...

"Um... Just Ollie will do." Oliver nodded and the woman typed in his nickname before Oliver wandered off by the gate. "I'll wait over there, Len."

"Alright." Len nodded and proceeded to give the woman his nickname before making his way back to Oliver,

"What's your nickname?" Oliver asked, scanning the screen above him.

"You'll have to find out~!" Len snickered, crossing his arms.

"Boo..." Oliver stuck his tongue out and pointed his thumb down in disappointment.

"Shut up."

Finally, the gate opened and everyone was allowed in. They learned and repeated the rules, then went to get their 'suits'.

"We'll be on a team, right Len?" Oliver asked, picking out a random vest and slipping it on over his head.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." Len nodded, but something about that nod just didn't seem right to Oliver. He kept his guard up.

Oliver and Len cautiously made their way out of the room and looked around. It really was dark, so the only things that you would be able to see from afar was the glowing hit marks on the vests and guns. But being blond didn't help either of their situations.

"Hey," Len whispered to Oliver, crouching slightly. "I see someone up there." He motioned up towards a 'base' not too far away. Someone was obviously unaware that they could be seen from this angle, as they were preoccupied with shooting and ducking behind a wall.

"I bet you I can hit them from here," Len wagered.

"How much?" Oliver asked, smirking.

"Ten bucks."

"You're on."

Len got down on one knee and propped his gun up. For the added drama, he even closed one eye and stuck out his tongue like he was completely and utterly focused on the shot. After a moment of steadying, he fired.

The person's suit flashed off, and then began blinking rapidly.

"Haha, got 'em!" Len cheered quietly, making sure no one could hear him but Oliver.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Ten dollars doesn't make me broke." Oliver rolled his eyes and began to walk again. They made their way towards a small maze under one of the 'bases'.

"Ah, dead end..." Oliver shook his head, turning around. "C'mon, Len."

Len pursed his lips slightly, looking down. His bangs covered over his eyes, making Oliver unable to see them. It was already hard enough to see his face without Len having to be the weird emo child that he was, and now he was doing this?

"Len, what are you doing?" There was obvious annoyance laced in Oliver's tone as he spoke, but Len didn't reply.

The older blond boy slowly brought his gun up, pointing at Oliver. He didn't hesitate to pull the trigger.

Oliver flinched, looking down at his gun. However...

"D-daddy...?! W-what type of nickname is that?! N-no wonder t-the woman was laughing when you have her your nickname! W-weirdo!" Oliver backed up, but he wasn't scared of Len. He was just...creeped out.

"Hey, Oliver...? Did you...see my text earlier...?"

"Huh? What text...? I went in the shower after you didn't reply to my last text... And I didn't bring my phone with since I was in a hurry..." Oliver raised an eyebrow at Len, even if it was difficult to see it.

"Oh... Well, listen..." Len closed the distance between him and Oliver, raising an arm and pressing it against the wall to block one of Oliver's escape routes. "The truth is...I'm in love with you, Oliver. I just realized how I truly felt. I've been blowing it off using excuses like, 'It's just friendly love' or even 'brotherly love' but what I feel is actual love. I want to kiss you, touch you, I want to keep you to myself. Is that...so bad...?"

Oliver blushed profusely, feeling his legs fail beneath him. He collapsed to the floor, trembling violently. 'No,' he thought, 'this isn't what I should be doing. I should be accepting his confession and kissing him. I love him. So why...?'

"Oliver...?!" Len kneeled down next to Oliver, holding him in his arms. "Are you okay...?!"

Oliver laughed weakly, smiling up at Len. "S-sorry... I was just...taken aback by what you said... I...love you too, Len... For a while now, actually."

Len's eyes widened in shock, but he closed his eyes and held Oliver close to his chest. Now it was his turn to tremble.

"L-Len, what...?" Oliver gasped softly at how tight Len was holding onto him, but he didn't pull away. He didn't hate it, either.

The older blond just tightened his grip on Oliver. "I-I'm sorry... I just love you so much, and I don't wanna let you go..."

"Len..."

Len hesitantly pulled away from Oliver and leaned his head on the younger's shoulder. "Hey Oliver...?"

Oliver blushed at Len's strange action. "Y-yes...?"

"Can I...kiss you...?"

Oliver froze up. 'Of course!' was what he wanted to say, but...in public...? Could he take the embarrassment if someone saw them...? He knew Len wouldn't care at all, but he sure would. He was shy most of the time, and especially around strangers, so if someone saw them... He would probably die... Not that he hated being seen with Len or anything, just...being found out in general.

"Oliver...?" Len tilted his head to the side so he could see Oliver's face.

"H-huh? Oh... Um... Y-yes..." The bird-lover averted his eyes, his blush somehow managing to grow.

Len nodded, biting his lip nervously as he sat up, placing both hands firmly on Oliver's shoulders, both of them nervous wrecks. It was both their first times after all.

Oliver instinctively closed his eyes tightly and puckered his lips. He looked a bit dumb, honestly.

Len held back a giggle and composed himself before slowly leaning in and pressing his lips against Oliver's. It was an obviously sloppy kiss, but that didn't stop either of them from enjoying it.

They say there for a moment, kissing before a loud blare made them flinch away from each other.

"O-oh, it's time to go back..." Oliver poked his fingers together awkwardly, looking down.

"Y-yeah..." Len was just as awkward as he stood up and held out his hand to Oliver. "H-here..."

Oliver flinched slightly, taking Len's hand, being pulled to his feet by the older boy. "T-thank you..."

They both headed to the exit and took off their vests in silence. Once they were out, they hastily grabbed their score cards and left.

"S-strange how no one found us, huh...?" Len asked, attempting to make some sort of conversation to break the awkward silence between them.

"Y-yeah..." Oliver replied, pursing his lips as he twirled his thumbs around each other nervously.

"S-so...um... W-wanna...go for laser tag again next week, or...?" The older blond averted his eyes as he asked the question, and Oliver looked up at him.

The sight of Oliver's crush acting all nervous and embarrassed made his heart flutter. Actually...Len wasn't really his crush anymore, was he...? What would fit...?

"Boyfriend..." Oliver muttered quietly, blushing just at the thought of being Len's boyfriend.

"W-what...?" Len asked. "I-I didn't catch that..."

"I-I said 'yes'...!" Oliver jolted, exclaiming the sentence suddenly. He laughed nervously, hesitantly taking Len's hand in his own and intertwining their fingers together. "I-I said 'yes'..." He said, smiling shyly at their hands.

Len blushed, laughing softly and lightly squeezing Oliver's hand. "Okay..."


End file.
